1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide surface construction constituting a slide surface for a mating member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of such a conventionally known slide surface construction is a Ni-plated layer which is provided around the outer journal portion of a base material, for example, in a cam shaft for an internal combustion engine, in order to improve the seizure resistance of the cam shaft.
However, under existing circumstances where high speed and high output of the internal combustion engine are desired, the prior art slide surface construction suffer from problems of insufficient oil retaining property, i.e., oil retention and poor initial conformability and seizure resistance.